My life's Story
by Hekatee-Dulma'stira
Summary: Hekatee begins to tell people about her life when she was alive all the way up to when she died.


My life's story.

DISCLAIMER: Got to love these things, alright. Well let's see actually what I can disclaim.. AH YES! Well I do not own World of Warcraft, obviously, And most of the things that go with it. But I do own my own characters, Hekatee, Destiria and Tia, my friends own Math, Xaz and Nyx. And forwarrning..... I can't spell worth a shit......alright? so bear with me..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Gallows's End Tavern, a few people sat around in a circle of chairs. A blood elf with blond hair down to his shoulders and in dazzling plate armor sat there, sipping his drink, while another blood elf with pure white hair sat down as she read a book. At the last chair nearest to a window sat an undead with poofy greenish-blue hair and holes in her face. her body draped in robes of pure black as she looked around. A blood elf with black hair down to his waist sat there smiling lopsidedly as he looked at the undead, "Hekatee," the elf began, one could tell he was old by the looks and sounds of his voice, "It has been so long sence I have seen you....pray tell me what happened to you to make you end up.....dead?" the old elf asked. "I agree with Mathaelyn." the blond haired elf said as he looked at Hekatee. Hekatee blinked and smiled, "Xaz, you sure you want to hear this?" she asked the blond, Xaz. He nodded as did Mathaelyn. the female blood elf with white hair closed her book. "I would like to hear as well." she said. Hekatee nodded, "Alright nyx....I'll tell you all..and no old man you can't interrupt me if I get something wrong this is my story.....my life...it all began..."...

~~~~~**FLASHBACK**~~~~~~

It all began when I was born, Of course. the high elves still in their prime...still battling trolls. I was born around the time of the harvest moon. My parents were proud of me! they thought I would grow up to be great. anyways, when I was around the tender age of five, my parents forced me, yes forced, me to begin my training as a mage. they named me Hekatee....for reasons I do not know. But slowly this began to bore me greatly. What was there to learn about magic in the most basic forms right? well I spotted my true destiny when I saw the warlocks. OH it was WONDERFUL! having your own servants to do your dirty work and not have to do it yourselves! so when I turned to the age of sixteen I began my training in the dark magics. my parents loathed that idea of what I did...how could one with such potential just throw it away because she was lured to the darker arts. Well around the age of 18 was when I summoned my first imp. oh meeting Karfip was so fun! we spent a lot of our time together. I tormented him by cutting him up to look at his insides while he screamed and squirmed in pain! I smashed his skull in to see how long it would take to heal him. oh yes my room was always full of potions and elixirs of such to force down his throat to see how he would act to that.

So we shall skip time a little bit to when my younger sister Tia was born. Oh I was so happy that day! I had just finished summoning my first Voidwalker and had come home to help my mother in labor. I was the first to hold Tia in my arms. Oh she was a sweet child. she burned me a little, showing me and only me that she was filled with the light. she showed my parents at the age of three that the light was her path by glowing. of course, I felt jealous when she switched from being a mage to a priest and my parents didn't do a thing about it! that was also when I met Old man Math over there. He is not really a grandfather...but we look up to him as such. he told us so many stories...funny ones sad ones, scary ones, romantic ones, but they all seemed to include a bit of him in a way heh. but yes. Non the less Tia grew up to be a wonderful person.

Now I must say this before I go on onto why I look up to sylvanas. She was a great role model. she was beautiful....strong.....brave. Ah. she was what every girl wanted to be. Now she also happens to be the reason why I die.

Now we go back to our story with me being around the age of oh let's see.....50? and Tia around the age of 31 was when my last sister Destiria was born. she was a strange child, never crying nor complaining. she is the only one of the sisters that is a mage. she is a fiery one too Xaz so I'd watch out! well anyways let's do another skipping of time...

Here comes a sad and disturbing part of my life. Old man was out and about everywhere while I was 200......Tia was just reaching the age of 131 and destiria was just 15 was when the scourge attacked. oh there was running and screaming everywhere! Me and dest where the first to find out that they were heading to us...in a way. we were by the river when we saw someone running, screaming 'The Scourge are coming!' of course I grabbed dest and ran like Sargeras was after me himself! I met Tia half way and literally flung dest at her. 'STAY HERE!' I commanded at her as I summoned Hathlos, my voidwalker, to my side as I went to join my role model, Sylvanus Windrunner. I was just slaughtering a ghoul when I heared dest scream like fel! I turned to see a man in what people love to wear now, Dreadmyst, and holding up to my horror, two soul shards as my parents lay at his feet. that was all I remember until an abomination came up behind me and slaughtered me!

I awoke to what seemed like an eternity later...my body was different..I had no mind of my own and I saw him...that damned bastered Arthas! of course I couldn't think that I wanted to kill him, seeing I was a mindless ghoul myself, as he commanded us. I must tell you I did horrible things while I was a mindless one..I slaughtered my closest friend to me....eating his insides happily as I was drenched in blood. I suffered many blows but always managed to come back. I slaughtered many people, elves, humans, orcs, all kinds of things. but then....Sylvanus came. oh how she looked terrible! that bastered arthas turned her into a banshee, a BANSHEE!!!!...but she came and spoke of how she was free and was plotting against arthas...I began to have my mind clear...

More of a time skip, when we broke from arthases Grasp and came to be called the foresaken...I thought it'd be nice to take a nap....now here comes the funny part of my story. while I was lying in there like a good dead person I heard crying up above. it was tia! oh if my heart ever beated once I died it would have leaped with joy as I burst up through the ground, scaring my sisters in the process.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And with that, Hekatee leaned back in her chair, looking at the faces around her, particularly the ones that she knew had come in around a certain time with a smile on her face. her friends looked at her in shock. "and that is my story." hek said with a wicked grin. The fire in the inn flickered a bit as they all looked at hekatee. "So" said a flame haired troll with large tusks who had just entered, "did juu haf Any lovers?" he asked her as he rested his head on the railing looking at them. hek let out a long loud laugh that caused many patrons in the inn to turn their heads at them. "Well you see," hek began, "I did have, when I was alive, Have a lot of suitors come after me wanting to get in my trousers." she said with the same lopsided grin her grandfather had as he was listening to them, "I have no interest in the opposite sex.........or maybe it's because I have found no man that can keep up with me" she added with a large smirk on her face.

**yay! it's done it's done! I can't do trolls worth a shit either! but it's done!**

**Well now, this is my first storyI have uploaded onto this Website.....so bear with me...**


End file.
